Hey, Kuroko?
by IceMaize
Summary: Different AUs where there's more than meets the eye when Kuroko's involved. [Multiple one-shots] [Picture is not mine]


Author's Note: Hi. Random, yes. But, hey! Kuroko's a suitable character for this, doncha think? Leave a review on what you think or _who you wanna see next or any problems any characters might face_. I warn you, I'm not updated on the anime/manga.

Disclaimer. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Summary: In all the happenings in Kuroko's life, this was what he least expected. How in the world did everyone started to assume he was the best counsellor to go to when in need of advice?

* * *

Kuroko did _not_ want this. As nice as he may be, he did _not_ want this. Absolutely. Truthfully, thinking about just two hours ago, he was sure he wouldn't expect this. Like, really. _Really._ Looking back, Kuroko was happy. He gained new friends, new enemies, new skills and new knowledge. As a bonus, he even fixed his friendships with the lot of them.

But still, as he looked at the person stuffing food into his face right now, he could not help but wonder all the productive things he could be doing at home right now. Cleaning his room, sharpening his drawing skills, playing the piano, get some reading done and whatnot.

He resisted a sigh, knowing that the inner turmoil the person he was facing right now was at the moment, at the most vulnerable moment.

As much as his façade was put up, it was expected that the said boy would harbour feelings as such.

"Tsugawa-kun, it's not healthy to stuff everything down your throat. So please eat slowly."

Tsugawa gave a wide smile, and cheerfully said, "Last time we came, my brother finished all these in 7 minutes! I'm gonna make it 5!"

Kuroko looked at his watch. "It's already been 10 minutes, Tsugawa-kun."

"EHHHH?!"

At the back of his head, Kuroko was silently thankful for his low presence that no one was looking at him like he was an idiot shouting in a restaurant for no good reason at all.

Kuroko was doing some errands for his grandmother as she had been complaining from a sore throat that seemed to worsened day by day. It was only at the convenience shop did Tsugawa bumped into him and Kuroko was undeniably pulled into his flow as he allowed Tsugawa to drag him to the restaurant. It might seem that way but actually, Kuroko just didn't want the boy to die of embarrassment when he realized that he was talking to himself the whole time if he had chosen to 'disappear'.

He could tell that there was something wrong. Well, not really. He was _guessing_ that something was wrong. Tsugawa, although viewed as an airhead, was just like a little kid that needed pampering every now and then, especially with his arrogant and blunt attitude. Getting reprimanded every single day would be mentally taxing and he would have to have a strong mentality to not break down or something.

So, when he realized that Tsugawa is indeed talking to himself and not even bothering to look at Kuroko, Kuroko knew.

He was trying to shut the despicable voice in his head. That voice that harboured every single negative feeling that bloomed inside him.

 _Denial._

So, Kuroko waited. Yes, he had things to do at home. Better things. But still, Kuroko thought, he needed help and if he could help, why not?

Although, he really doubted whether he could be of any help.

As they walked towards the park, Tsugawa excitedly saying that he wanted to ride the swing.

 _Childhood comfort._

They both sat on the swings, Kuroko using his legs to just move an inch back and forth while Tsugawa lazily went round in circles, back and forth and such.

"Hey, Kuroko."

Kuroko continued sipping his vanilla shake, knowing that even if he didn't answer, Tsugawa would still know he was listening.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" By now, Tsugawa had stopped swinging in an exteme manner and just settled on swinging an inch back and forth like what Kuroko had been doing.

One, two seconds passed successfully with total silence as Kuroko contemplated what to say.

So, he decided to say the truth.

"Yes," he said, finally. "In certain ways, yes."

When Tsugawa only continued looking at the ground as if it was the most admirable thing in the world, Kuroko continued, "Of course, when you're not arrogant, I don't find it… irritating."

He pretended not to hear Tsugawa's soft scoff. He stopped to listen to himself. He had a whole paragraph on what to say, but it didn't matter. Things like this usually rooted from a certain incident and it grew to a tree.

An unhealthy, wicked tree.

"Why?" He unleashed the one million dollar question.

A few seconds passed.

"I don't know… Sometimes when my…friends say that I'm annoying and tell me to shut up, I feel so…"

Kuroko closed his eyes in exasperation. This was why he hated being the person he was. He disliked people being so self-depreciating. It infuriated him to no end.

"Well, are they serious when they tell you to keep quiet?" Kuroko asked, making sure to stand on neutral ground.

"I… I don't know."

Kuroko noticed how Tsugawa's voice sounded as if it was already on the edge.

"Do you _think_ that they were joking?"

"Uh, well, at first they were. But now, now I'm not so sure anymore."

He could see the obvious slump as he sighed, _again_.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked, not really sure where to move on with this conversation.

"I don't know, Kuroko! What should I do? What if, what if… Oh my god, they hate me, don't they!"

"No, I'm sure they don't hate you, Tsugawa-kun," Kuroko said, making sure to keep his voice gentle and calm.

Tsugawa was a child. He needed to be pampered.

"How do you know that?" Slowly, Tsugawa moved to look at Kuroko.

And _damn_ , Kuroko saw the hope in his eyes that screamed at Kuroko to convince him _so bad_ that he was wanted around and not annoying.

"Tsugawa-kun, if you feel like they don't like you, you should confront them about it."

When Tsugawa wore a confused expression, he continued.

 _Of course_.

"What I mean is, confront them in a private manner. You have a tendency to be loud, _and blunt_ , so the things you say sometimes are painful for them to hear. Not many people can accept criticism so easily."

"W-what? How?"

Kuroko gave a silent sigh.

"First thing first, apologize."

Before he could continue, Tsugawa asked, "Apologize for what?"

Why was he not surprised?

"Apologize for whatever it is that might have offended them. You tend to be oblivious to the effect of your outbursts and really, it's not good to do that."

Tsugawa hummed in response.

Kuroko continued, "After you apologize, ask them what made them offended. Then, you learn to fix it."

 _Really. These are general knowledge in friendships._

"How do I fix it?"

"What do you think your problem is?" Kuroko asked, sharp and firm.

Tsugawa gave a soft reply. "…annoying."

Kuroko resisted the urge to jab him.

"No, Tsugawa-kun. You are _not_ annoying. The reason why people find you annoying is because you are self-absorbed in your thoughts that you don't realize how the other party feels. So, before you ramble on about your situation, be considerate of your friend – whoever you're talking to."

Tsugawa's shoulders slumped even more, if possible.

"And also, try not to blurt out everything you say on the spot. Think before you say something."

"But why?"

"You might offend someone, you know. And they might feel the same way you're feeling right now. It's not a good feeling, right?"

He saw Tsugawa shake his head.

"That's why being considerate to other people is important. You don't do to others what you don't want them to do to you. Plus, with the way you're always blurting out stuff, you might give out important information and that's a really bad habit."

 _God, I am talking so much._

 _It's tiring._

So, Kuroko said what he thought would seal the deal.

"You don't want to be alone, right?"

Silence ensued.

Damn, if Tsugawa didn't feel awkward then Kuroko did. He wanted to go home, pass his grandmother the medication and go to sleep in the comforts of his home.

A few minutes later, Tsugawa seemed to have recollected his resolve. He got up abruptly and cheered, his expression determined.

"Right! So now, I just have to –" He looked at Kuroko for confirmation.

"Apologize –"

Kuroko nodded.

"Ask them what's wrong –"

Another nod.

"Fix it –"

A nod.

"And be careful!"

"Of what?"

"Of their feelings and what I say!"

A final nod.

As they parted ways, but not after exchanging numbers – Kuroko wouldn't exactly call it exchanging numbers because Tsugawa had snatched his phone and put in his number and pushed his own phone into Kuroko's hands to dial his number – and as Kuroko was left alone to travel back to his home, he mind was left to wonder if he would need to do this again.

Two days after that, he received a text.

[Thursday, November 19, 1823 hours]

 _Kuroko! Tsugawa here!_

 _Thanks for helping me out! Me and my buds are okay now!_

 _Still learning how to fix myself tho._

 _Gtg~!_

Kuroko smiled.

Maybe sacrificing a bit of his time wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
